Voice of an Angel
by bookluver1515
Summary: Bella and the Cullens are surprised when they meet a new vampire family with unique powers. When they ask for Bella’s help in over throwing the Volturi will she abandon the family she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan fic. Actually it is my very first story that I did by choice… I started writing this by myself and I asked my friend Nicole to edit it for me, in the end she gave me a lot of ideas and I asked her to write the story with me. **

**I'm ok with any comments, good, bad, anything. If you have any advice I'm open to it and depending on what it is I might change it… **

**I hope you enjoy our story!**

**Jessalyn**

-------------------------------------------

CHP1-

BPOV

"Bella? Bella?"

I heard the voice of an angel call. I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and was blinded with the light coming through my window. I groaned, today was going to be horrible! My angel laughed lightly.

"There was once a day when you welcomed the sun" Edward said.

"Well that was before I met you. Now the sun means I have a whole day without you" I groaned.

"Bells you have get ready, you can't miss the first day of school" Edward laughed.

"Why? You don't go to school everyday can't I just skip with you? Go to the meadow?" Edward sighed.

"Bella as much as I would love to take you up on that offer, education is important, and before you start going on about how I'm skipping, you haven't graduated over 60 times".

"Fine" I huffed as I got out of bed and went to grab some clothes when I noticed a bag sitting in front of my dresser and next to it, a shoe box. I groaned and Edward laughed.

"Its not funny Edward, I have enough clothes." I whined.

"Correction you had enough clothes" Edward snickered.

EPOV

I watched as my loves eyes bulged. "SHE DIDN'T" Bella screamed, then stormed to her closet and opened it to find none of her clothes.

I couldn't help but laugh her face was priceless. How I adored my precious Bella.

"Edward, I don't need new clothes!" she almost screamed.

"Well that is were Alice disagrees with you." I snickered.

I watched as Bella grabbed the bag and then stormed off to the bathroom. I guess I will have to make up for that later.

BPOV

Why? Why did Alice always do this to me and why did Edward let her?

Well I guess I don't really have a choice now unless I was planning on going to school naked which was not going to happen.

I hopped in the now hot shower and started to wash my hair. As my muscles started to relax I started to hum. By the end of my shower I was full on singing.

I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of

Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me   
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real 

(Comatose- skillet)

I was still humming as I got into the new clothes they were actually really cute. It was a green striped tank top with a grey three quarter length sleeve sweater and some faded jeans that hugged my hips.

I quickly brushed through my hair and grabbed some bobby pins to keep my hair out of my face.

I then ran to my room (surprisingly without falling) and opened the shoe box. Oh. My. Gosh. They were the cutest shoes I have ever seen. They were white flats with red strawberries on them.

That's when I smelt it, the most delicious smell ever. I bolted out my door and ran down the stairs. My toe caught the last step and I prepared myself for a meeting with the carpet. But I never hit the floor. Of course my guardian angel was there to catch me.

Edward carried me to the kitchen and settled me in a chair and put a plate of the most amazing looking pancakes I had ever seen. I grabbed my fork and started eating. It was so good!

Edward snickered "enjoying them are we?"

I smirked at him and continued eating.

"Time for school!" Edward said.

"Humph" that's why I was mad at Edward I had forgotten.

"Sweetie, I will see you right after school. Come straight to my house, ok?" he looked at me with those gorgeous topaz eyes. I could never say no to him.

"Okay" I said while I gave him a swift peck.

I ran out to my truck and jumped in. I waved goodbye to Edward as I was putting in my Queen cd.

As I was driving all I could think about was the previous afternoon when Edward and I had spent hours laying under the sun in his backyard by the stream.

Before I knew it I was driving past the turn in, so I quickly pulled a u-turn blushing.

I entered the parking lot and pulled into the only empty spot which happened to be right next to Mike. Oh this is going to be a great day, I thought sarcastically.

I grabbed my bag and got ready to run for it, only to notice Mike standing right next to my truck. God this world is out to get me today!

"Hey Bella" mike said ecstatically, probably because he noticed Edward wasn't here. "Mike" I said politely back as I walked around him.

Of course he followed me, being the pest that he is! I heard giggling and looked over at two amazingly gorgeous girls. They could match probably Rosalie in there beauty.

One of them had curly blonde hair that went to her waist, she had very big lips but they suited her round face very well. Her skin was pale, even paler then Edwards, and she was very tall and of course skinny, but with curves all girls wished for.

The other girl was also very pretty she had brown curly hair that went just below her shoulders, a very elegant face with a soft kindness but also a hard determination. They were both quite tall, almost the same height give or take an inch or two. They were vampires but there was something different about them, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I looked into there eyes and saw they were topaz. Thank god, vegetarians.

They gasped when they realized I knew. I started to walk towards them when I realized that Mike was still following me. Some boys just don't know when to give up.

That's when the two girls turned to mike and said "she isn't interested so would you please buzz off" I almost burst out laughing right then and there, but was able to hold it in for the sake of Mike, poor kid.

He turned on his heel and stomped away. That is when I really started laughing. "Oh that was to funny, maybe I do have some luck on my side today!"

That is when they pulled me into there car. Oh no this can't be good I mean sure they were vegetarians but they probably didn't want people knowing what they were.

This is when the questions started. "How do you know what we are?" of course that was the first one. This came from the girl with curly blonde hair.

That is when I noticed what was different about there eyes. They were not only topaz but they also had flecks of colour, the blond haired one had orange flecks while the girl with the brown hair had grey flecks. I will have to ask Edward about that later. I was so deep in thought that I forgot to answer there question.

"Will you please answer the question?" she asked politely.

"Oh, umm…ya. Well you see my boyfriend is a vampire and so is my best friend who is his sister and well there whole family is. Actually five out of the seven of them go to school here and well that pretty much covers it!" I said in one breath which left me panting for air.

"Wow, I never heard of a vampire dating a human, and letting out the secret." Said the one with brown hair.

"It is more serious than dating. I love him with all my heart!" I stated defensively they looked at each other and shrugged.

The blonde one turned to me and said "well in that case you can call me Jenny and this is my sister Nicole. Jason and Carstin are somewhere around here" she waved her hand indicating the parking lot.

"They are our boyfriends. The rest of our siblings are" Nicole paused.

"home schooled" she finished. I felt as though I was left out of some private joke.

"I'm Bella" I said shaking there hands. We all climbed out of there car and started walking towards the school.

"So how many are there in you family?" I asked intrigued.

Nicole turned to me and said "well there is eleven of us, there is Jason, Carstin, Luke, Collin, Matt, Teresa, Sara, Cassy and Penny, and of course us."

"And you are all vegetarians?" I asked. I knew Carlisle would want to know the answer to this question when I went over there after school.

"Yes we are" answered Jenny. We were walking up to the school when I realized what was different about them. They were out in the sun and weren't shinning like a disco ball… what was going on.

I had completely stopped walking and Nicole and Jenny were staring at me. I whispered knowing full well that they would here me "how come you're not shinning, you're in the sun? How are you doing that?"

"Now isn't the time for explanations, but we promise we will tell you" whispered Jenny.

Nicole and Jenny started walking towards the main office. I headed in the opposite direction towards the girls bathrooms.

I walked through the door to find Jessica standing at the sinks applying more makeup to her already covered face. She saw me in the mirror and turned around "Hey Bella, how are you? I haven't talked to you in a while" she said in her fake voice, which was almost too cheerful.

"I'm good" I said politely. Walking into one of the stalls and waiting for Jessica to leave so I could call Edward.

I heard the door slam and went searching through my bag to find my cell. When I finally found it I quickly dialed Edward's number and waited.

"Hey you couldn't even wait till lunch to talk to me?" Edward joked.

"Edward there are vampires here" I said immediately regretting how I worded it as Edward took a sharp intake of breath. Oh no.

"Bell's get out of there right now you have to get away from them! Have they hurt anyone?" Edward yelled into the phone.

"Edward there vegetarians, but there is something weird about them" I told him trying my best to calm him and tell him the truth at the same time.

"Bella I'm coming to pick you up I will bring Alice to take your truck. Drive it into the shade where Alice can get out of the car and switch into your truck." He said hanging up the phone.

I put my phone in my pocket and zipped up my bag. Someone walked into the bathroom so I flushed the toilet and swung my bag on to my shoulder walking out and washing my hands.

I sped across the school grounds into the parking lot. I ran as quickly as I could without falling and hopped into my truck pulling out of the parking lot and on to the highway, pulling over into the shade of the trees.

I turned on some music and waited it was less then a minute before Edward pulled up in his Volvo. I jumped out of my truck as Alice danced over to me gave me a hug with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, then continuing to climb into my truck and slam the door.

I walked over to the Volvo and climbed into the front seat. Edward sped back to the Cullen's house, followed more slowly by Alice in my truck.

-------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading this I hope you enjoyed it… we should be updating in the next 2-3 weeks. If you have any questions I will be happy to answer them!**

**Jessalyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry about the MAJOR delay but it's a chapter none the less hope you enjoy it, you learn a tons more about all of our new characters so read on lol**

**DISCLAIMER: we do not own the twilight characters or the idea of the vamps but we do own the Evans family.**

CHP2-

BPOV

As the car sped down the road Edward started interrogating me, looking more agitated by the second.

"Who are they? What did they look like? How many are there? What did they want?" he fired off.

"EDWARD!!" I interrupted

He threw a glare at me. "Bella, did they hurt you?" he asked with a fire in his eyes.

"I'm fine Edward I promise, but I'm only answering these questions once so we better wait for the family"

"Okay" he said as we pulled up to the house.

We walked into the house and Edward calmly said "Family meeting"

Esme popped out of nowhere. "Why honey, what's wrong? Cant it wait till your father gets home?"

Edward whipped out his cell phone quickly dialing Carlisle number, filling him in to quickly for me to hear.

"Hey kiddo what's up with Eddie?" I turned to find the source of the voice, and saw Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper lounging casually in the family room.

I shrugged "Some random vamps at school, you know the usual".

Everyone stiffened, and Edward came up behind me and said "Yeah, that's what I thought".

Alice came stomping into the house, stopping in the doorway yelling out "ROSE YOU NEED TO WORK ON BELLA'S TRUCK! It only goes like FIFTY MILES AN HOUR!!!!"

"DON'T INSULT MY TRUCK!!" I whined.

"CAN WE GET TO THE POINT PLEASE!!!!? Thank you" Edward said frustrated.

"Wait what?… vampires?... at our school?... who are they?" Emmet stammered.

"There were two girls. I could tell they were both vegetarians, but there was something weird about there eyes… and they were out in the sun."

"Hmm, something wrong with there eyes?" Jasper questioned.

"Yeah there were coloured flecks in them, they talked to me, and um there are eleven of them, but they said some of them were home schooled, what do you think they meant by that?"

At that moment Carlisle burst through the door "Sorry kids I got here as fast as I could, what's going on?"

I waited patiently while Edward filled Carlisle in quickly.

Carlisle rubbed his forehead "So now we have to deal with unstable vampires, and the possibility of them breaking the treaty and starting another war. Alice can you see anything?"

Alice closed her eyes concentrating. After a minute or so she sighed "I can't see anything."

"Nothing? Sweetie are you sure?" Jasper grabbed her hand.

"YES I'M SURE!! I don't understand why, they're vampires I can usually see vampires pretty clearly. It doesn't make any sense! What if they're dangerous and I can't tell?... what if -" Alice was cut off by a knock on the door.

"They're here…" Rosalie whispered. Everyone stiffened.

"Well don't all get up at once" I made my way to the door, Edward right at my heels.

_**Nicole's POV**_

Bella swung open the door with some random vamp behind her.

"Hey Skippy" I said

Jenny smiled "why'd you bolt"

"What do you want?" random said.

"Wow cracka boy, we just came here to explain" Jenn said.

"Yeah we don't need any trouble or nothing" I said defensively.

Bella snickered "Yeah come on in guys".

We went through the door to find some beastly vampire rolling on the floor holding his tummy sputtering "Cracka boy! Good one! Gotta remember that one"

"Emmet shut up" mumbled the gorgeous blond sitting on the couch behind him.

I looked up and around and noticed stunned faces on everyone.

"So uh… nice crib you got here" Jenny stated awkwardly.

"Nice? This place is amazing! Did you see that baby grand!" I exclaimed completely missing the point

"Thank you girls, my name is Esme and this is my husband Carlisle" the petite brunette said gesturing towards the tall blonde, obviously the leader of the clan.

A tiny girl with black spiky hair skipped up to us grabbing our hands "I'm Alice! And that boy sitting on the chair in the corner is Jasper my boyfriend, the guy on the floor is Emmet, just ignore him."

The gorgeous blond stepped over Emmet and put out her hand "And I'm Rosalie, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too" we both said in unison.

"And cracka boy over here" Bella said giggling "is Edward my boyfriend".

"We should probably just cut to the chase, my name is Nicole and this is Jenny. We live in a convent of eleven vegetarian vampires."

"There is Matt and Teresa, our parents, Jason my boyfriend, Carstin Nicole's boyfriend, our newly turned siblings Cassy and Luke, our siblings who just switched diets Sara and Collin, and Penny the baby of our family who was turned when she was six and surprisingly lives off of orange juice, apple juice and kool-aid instead of blood" Jenny filled in.

"We all have powers. The colour of the flecks in our eyes reflect the powers we have."

Jenny and I were interrupted by Bella's cell phone.

_**BPOV **_

I took the silver phone that Edward gave me for Christmas out of my pocket. The caller ID said CHARLIE.

I flipped it open "hey dad what's up?"

"Hey Bells, I need you home now ok? Just for a quick family meeting."

"Ok dad, the truck and I will be home in a bit"

"No it won't! The truck stays here so Rose can work on it Bella, Edward can drive you home."

"Was that Alice?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah, I guess Edward's driving me, see you soon dad."

"Ok bells, and tell the Cullen's thank you for fixing your truck."

"Yeah I will bye!" I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"I guess we better be off to, you know inform the fam and stuff." Jenny said.

"Yeah but thanks for letting us barge in like this see you guys at school tomorrow." Nicole winked.

The four of us walked out of the house, Edward and I toward the Volvo and Nicole and Jenny to their yellow Cobalt.

"Bye guys! Nice meeting you!" I yelled after them.

"Yeah you to Bella!" Jenny yelled back.

The ride to my house was silent both Edward and I consumed in our own thoughts. We pulled into the driveway and I kissed Edwards cheek goodbye and promised I'd call him later.

I swung open the front door "dad! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!" Charlie yelled back.

I went into the kitchen to see Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with a torn look on his face.

"Sit down sweetie." He instructed. I slid into the chair across from him.

"You know I've been working in Forks my entire life, and I've worked extremely hard to be where I am today. Well you see I got a call from the Camden city police station."

"As in Camden, Texas?" I asked having no clue where this conversation was going.

"Yes Camden, Texas. They offered me a job and I accepted on the spot. We have to be out of forks in at least two weeks."

**AN: So this is chapter two, what did you guys think? Questions? Comments? Flames? We actually had so much fun writing it. We've been in this basement for what seems like a week but really it's only been a couple hours (not including cupcake breaks) but yeah so just hit that tiny purple button and type us a response ******** please?**


End file.
